


Maybe He Didn't Really Care

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”All in all, having that show up on his doorstep with tinted cheeks and wide eyes, not helping his affection for the pink Spartan in any way.” (AU where it snows for 3 months in Blood Gulch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He Didn't Really Care

“Ah, c’mon guys! It’s the first snow of the year and I don’t want to go out there alone!”

Simmons sighed, keeping his attention on his book.

“Donut, you know for a fact that if I go out in the snow without armor, my gears parts will seize up.”

“And come on Donut. Why don’t you just go over to blue base and ask Caboose if he wants to go play in the snow?”

Donut blinked at him, a grin spreading over his face. “You’re right Grif! I’ll just go over there and get Caboose! You’re a genius!”

He threw on his coat over his mittens and ran out of the base’s temporary ‘winter doors’, shouting out a goodbye as he threw his scarf on and trudged into the snow.

“You know that Sarge is going to get pissed right?”

“Yeah, but we can blame him, and it keeps him away from us for a few hours.”

Simmons stared at him before shrugging and going back to his book.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

——-

It almost took Donut half an hour to get to blue base, but at least by the time he got there there was almost 8 inches on the ground and the snow was only drifting from the sky.

He knocked on the blue’s door, waiting there for almost a minute before someone came.

“What?”

Tucker was there in just his sweat pants and an aqua long sleeved shirt, the annoyed look on his face lessening after he saw who was behind the door.

“Can I talk to Caboose?”

Tucker looked Donut up and down, suddenly not noticing the cold wind on his feet. His hair was hidden under his coat hood, which had cat ears on it, and the purple coat itself looked to be a size too big for him. He had a pair of pink form-fitting sweats on, and a pair of black snow boots. Tucker could just see a hint of purple behind his legs that suggested that there was a tail to match the ears. His hands were rubbing together, his pair of pink fingerless gloves having the mitten tops still buttoned to the backs of his hands, and a matching woolen scarf was tucked into his coat.

All in all, having that show up on his doorstep with tinted cheeks and wide eyes, not helping his affection for the pink Spartan in any way.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. “Um, I don’t know. Church said the last time that he didn’t want Caboose hanging out with you reds anymore…”

The look on Donut’s face had him changing his mind almost instantly.

“Get in here. I’ll go get him.”

Donut smiled at him, stepping into the warmth of the base and adjusting his scarf while Tucker went to find Caboose.

Said blue came running down the hall less than a minute later, a hat haphazardly shoved onto his head and trying to get both arms into his jacket. Donut laughed as he stopped next to him.

“So, I guess this means you’ll be joining me?”

Caboose finished zipping up his coat and began pulling on his boots, opening his mouth to respond.

“No.”

The voice came from the main room, and both of them turned to see Church standing there, his arms crossed and an awkward looking Tucker rubbing his neck behind him.

“I’m not letting Caboose run off with you again Donut. Not just because you’re a red, but also because the last time he went out and played in the snow with you, he was sick for a week. So no.”

“Oh come on Church. Let them go.”

He turned around, scowling at Tucker.

“You have no say in this.”

“Come on, it’s not like you saying no is going to stop them anyway.”

Church stared at him for a moment, thinking it over.

“Fine. But I’m going out too to keep an eye on you both.”

Caboose cheered and Donut high fived him.

“And Tucker?”

He already knew what was coming.

“You’re coming out too, since this was your brilliant idea.”

So that’s why, 10 minutes later, Tucker and Church had cleared off a spot on top of the base and were sitting there, watching Caboose and Donut build a snowman.

“Man, you really have a thing for him, don’t you?”

Tucker looked at him in shock.

“What?”

“Donut. You really have a thing for him.”

Tucker scoffed, trying to blow it off.

“Yeah right. I like the ladies Church. Nothing’s ever going to change that.”

“Oh come on Tucker, don’t even try that. I was watching the whole thing you know. You tried to say no, one sad look from him and you crumbled. You barely even talk to the guy and he has you wrapped around his finger.”

Tucker opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked back to where Donut was jumping up and down with joy, and he and Church could hear the two’s laughter from on top of the base.

“Ok, well what about you? You do anything Caboose asks you!”

The blush on Church’s face was practically glowing, and Tucker took a minute to hope that that wasn’t what his looked like.

“I am not whipped Tucker.”

“You so are! This is even worse than you and Tex!”

“Well at least I’m not in love with the enemy!”

“Ok, first off, I’m not in love with him, and second, are you saying that you’re in love with someone who isn’t the enemy?”

Church opened his mouth to speak, getting cut off by snow exploding in his face. He flailed, and he would have fallen off the base if Tucker hadn’t grabbed his shoulder. They looked down to where Caboose and Donut were laughing hysterically. Church jumped up, tearing across the top of the base and down the stairs, heading straight for Caboose. The young blue jumped up, taking off across the still pristine snow and around the base, squealing as Church got closer.

Tucker was still laughing from his spot perched on top of the base when another snowball hit him straight in the forehead. He spluttered, shivering as the cold ice got inside his jacket, and he looked down to where Donut was doubled over.

Tucker slid off the base, taking the short plunge to the ground like a champ and racing towards Donut.

‘All that practice of avoiding Church finally pays off!’ he thought as he watched Donut attempt to make a getaway far too late.

The pink soldier had barely taken 10 steps before Tucker took a flying leap and tackled him into the snow. He wrestled with him, easily pinning his elbows down and straddling his waist, watching the still chuckling face underneath him.

“You little bitch. I should get back at you for that.”

Donut kept smiling, cocking his head as much as he could with the way it was pressed into the snow.

“Oh yeah? How?”

“Hmm… I don’t know…”

Tucker felt his resolve slipping as he stared at Donut. ‘Fuck it,’ he though, slipping his hands up Donut’s arms to his wrists, pushing them up farther and grabbing them both with one hand, taking his free hand and running his index finger down the side of the blushing face. He matched the shiver he felt ripple through Donut.

“I guess I’ll just have to…”

He took his hand lower, lower… Donut’s eyes closed in anticipation. Tucker smirked.

Donut started squeaking immediately, Tucker’s fingers digging into his side. He squirmed and threw his weight against the hand holding him, but Tucker was stronger than he looked. The blue just laughed when Donut started to plead with him, only relenting when the red was too out of breath to even make words.

“You… you suck,” the pink soldier managed to pant out, scrunching up his face when Tucker tapped his nose.

“Only if you ask nicely!”

He winked and stood, holding out a hand to Donut. The red blinked once, processing what Tucker said before smiling back and taking the offered hand, shaking snow off of his jacket.

“You got me soaked!”

Tucker laughed, starting towards the base.

“Tell you what. You come inside, get warm, dry your coat, and I’ll make us hot chocolate before Church is done with Caboose.”

Donut smiled, running forwards and slipping through the door to the base after the aqua soldier. He unzipped his jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair and taking the ingredients from Tucker, rolling his eyes and telling the blue to sit down.

Tucker sat on a stool in front of the counter, his cheek resting on his hand and a small smile on his face as he watched Donut measure out the ingredients and hum along to the song that was playing on the radio.

Yeah, ok, maybe he did have it pretty bad for the red. And maybe it was a little unorthodox, and just a bit gay. But hell; if he got to see this everyday, he didn’t really care.


End file.
